


picnics and flower crowns!

by kxlozahhsamaa



Series: quackity w/tourette's oneshots (requests are fine!) [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Flower Crowns, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tourette's Syndrome, Winged Alexis | Quackity, author had another idea, inspired by OMORI, quackity has tourette's, they just make flower crowns too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxlozahhsamaa/pseuds/kxlozahhsamaa
Summary: karl, sapnap, and quackity just pick flowers, make flower crowns, and have a little picnic.based off of the picnics MARI hosts in OMORI
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: quackity w/tourette's oneshots (requests are fine!) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143830
Comments: 12
Kudos: 227





	picnics and flower crowns!

**Author's Note:**

> if any cc's are uncomfy with this, i will take it down!

"ooh, ooh, look what i found! oxeye daisies!"

"wait, wait! i want to see!"

it was an alluring day outside. the sky was clear, the simple chirping of birds were heard, and the wind was calm. quackity, karl, and sapnap were having a picnic. a soft quilt was laid on the grass, basket filled with snacks, and a camera right beside it. karl came up with an idea to have a picnic, since they haven't been doing things together in a while. now they were looking for flowers to make flower crowns for each other, while karl was setting up the plates. karl stopped and walked to where quackity was standing.

"wow, they're so beautiful, you have a knack for finding pretty flowers, quackity!" karl was staring at the daisies, the petals looked untouched, at peace, as if it just bloomed.

"how else did i find you and sap- woah!-nap, huh?" quackity had a playful grin on his face, trying to make karl flustered. he succeeded.

"HEY! LOOK AT ALL THESE FLOWERS I FOUND! YOU BOTH BETTER NOT BE SHOWING AFFECTION WITHOUT ME!" sapnap was heard screaming across the grassy biome, running his way towards karl and quackity with a bunch of flowers in his hand. he finally made it to the, huffing and puffing, trying to catch his breath.

"woah! you-you-BRRR-you got a whole bouquet in there! hope you didn't attract any-PERDONAS-any bees!" quackity trilled and ticced. sapnap had a clutter of sunflowers, cornflowers, peonies, and roses. collected messily, sure, but they were still beautiful nonetheless.

"well, now that we collected the flowers," sapnap sweatdropped, "how in the flying fuck do we make flower crowns?"

quackity trilled and laughed, and looked at karl, who was also confused. quackity suddenly stopped.

"y'all deadass don't know how to make flower crowns?" quackity sighed and let out another tic, his wings fluttering.. a large smile was on his face, his face lighting up. "guess i'll have to show you myself!"

karl and sapnap didn't know why quackity was excited to show them how to make flower crowns, but their train of thought stopped as quackity grabbed both of them, the oxeye daisies behind his ear, and dragged them back to the picnic area.

* * *

quackity grabbed each flower that was picked and slowly showed karl and sapnap how to make a flower crown. it took a while and many mistakes were made, but they were finished, finally, petals everywhere on the quilt. sapnap let out the longest sigh and laid back, his arms behind his head. karl took the time to look around the environment. he just stared at the sunset for a while, sapnap and quackity following his eyesight. quackity cooed a small bit, then his eyes turned wide. quackity grabbed the camera and took some pictures. one of the sunset, another of him, sapnap, and karl (which they didn't notice), and the last picture of the mess of petals (he was trying to take another picture of the sunset, but ticced right before the picture was taken. he was fine with it, because it still looked a little bit nice.). karl was so concentrated on the beautiful sight that he forgot about the food! he quickly took out the sandwiches and the rest of the plates and gave them to sapnap and quackity. 

"holy-WOW!- holy fuck this is so good, once we get home i'm making fucking seconds." quackity said, his mouth full.

"shut up big q and eat." sapnap says, shooting a playful grin at quackity, making quackity laugh.

"both of you be quiet and finish eating!" karl pouted, but bursting in a fit of giggles shortly after.

* * *

their plates were cleared. the moon and stars were visible. they were getting tired, after all of the talking, quackity's occasional trilling, and picking more flowers to make more flower crowns.

quackity was the first to fall asleep, him and his soft snoring was noticed by karl. he adored how quackity looked in the moonlight, sapnap couldn't help but stare at him too. it took another while for sapnap himself to fall asleep after staring at the stars. karl took the time to stare at his boyfriends. he knew all of them would cherish this memory for a long time. with that though in karl's mind, he finally fell asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism would be pog, but be nice please
> 
> this was short, oof


End file.
